Night Club
The Night Club (also known as Dance Club) is the building in the middle, found in the Town Center. It is composed of two stories, the first is the Night Club and the second is the Arcade which is upstairs. Underneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) there is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. On June 26, 2009, a game upgrades catalog (for DJ3K) was added to the Night Club. The Night Club is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, even tracing back to Penguin Chat 3. There was no music in the room in early 2006, but they had music in late 2005. The reason they removed music was because it was a very popular room - where more than 50 penguins could have been in the room- caused loading get very slow. When it is not a party, when certain amounts penguins change to a designated color, the lights will change to that color, and the more penguins in the room, the more light effects there will be. Aunt Arctic said that the lights change because of special sensors in the floor. . Also, you will notice that there is a green puffle sitting on one of the loudspeakers. He is the Keeper and may be one of the oldest puffles on the island. He always remains there unless there is a puffle party, in which a purple puffle takes his place. Parties 2005 *During the Halloween Party 2005, the floor panels were all orange, and the Green Puffle was replaced with a Pumpkin, temporarily. *During the Christmas Party 2005, the music was changed and all the colors were changed to Christmas Colors. 2006 *During Valentine's celebrations, the lights on the floor turned red, with a big pink heart in the center of the dance floor. There were some pink balloons around and The Band was playing on a special stage. *The speaker that leads to the Boiler Room was moved to the left during the April Fools' Party. *The dance floor was replaced by a swimming pool during the Summer Kickoff Party 2006. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn Western Party 2006. It also looked the same during the Surprise Party in 2007. *The dance floor was wooden during the Western Party 2006. 2007 *The dance floor was wooden during the Pirate Party 2007. *The exterior of the Night Club looked like a barn Western Party 2006. It also looked the same during the Surprise Party in 2007. *During the April Fools' Party 2007, the speakers were cardboard boxes. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the Water Party 2007, the floor turned pale blue and the grey speakers were repainted indigo blue. *During the Fall Fair 2007, the Night Club became a circus tent. *During Christmas Party 2007, there was a christmas tree on the right and 2 gifts. Snowflake decoration was hunged from the ceiling. The lights on the floor were white, green, purple, and red. 2008 *During Sub Marine Party, the whole exterior of the Night Club was turned into a Navy Ship. The interior was completely flooded, and the Dance Lounge was a ship's bridge. The Keeper of the Boiler Room was moved to the second floor. *During the Water Party, the speakers were inflatable, the dance floor was blue and had water shooting out of it (which could be corked by standing on it). *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Night Club was pixelated. The music was a remixed version of the Thin Ice music. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Night Club was known as the "Knight Club" and the speakers were castle-shaped, the dance floor was like a big chessboard and there was a royal red carpet on the stairs which led to the Dance Lounge. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town. During the earthquake, some of the Night Club's speakers were tumbled over, and cracks in the wall appeared. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Night Club had a stage where bands could perform. Before the Music Jam, the stage was built and there was a sign that said "DJs needed soon." *During the 3rd Anniversary Party there was a massive 3 next to DJ3K, two poles and the floor had many moving images. 2009 *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon Member party, the Night Club was decorated with lots of neon lights and penguins had access to the Rooftop. In addition, there was a screen that had the names of the penguins on it. You could highlight the names. *During Winter Fiesta 2009, the Night Club Was decorated with fiesta decoration. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the Dance Club was the Purple Puffle's room, and the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a purple puffle. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 the disco floor was green. *During the April Fool's Day 2009 party, the disco floor looked like an old computer game. **During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler room was replaced with a black puffle, and the Boiler Room speaker was changed to the upper left corner instead of the upper right. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Rooftop came back for members only. Boomboxes were there instead of them being at the Dance Club. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a switch that can turn the Night Club into either a sunny day or a stormy day. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there were many wrapped presents, a toy train and some toys. 2010 *During the Puffle Party 2010, the room was dedicated to Purple Puffles and had purple lighting with Purple Puffles dancing around everywhere (including one which replaced the Keeper of the Boiler Room). There were also Purple balloons and streamers with Purple Puffle-Shaped Balloon heads. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, it looked the same as 2009 except that the door leading outside had a picture of the Iceberg. *During the Medieval Party 2010, the floor was checkered. *After the updates in 2010 the Night Club turned green . *During Earth Day, the exterior of the Night Club turned green. 2011 *During the Puffle Party of 2011, the rooftop was available for members. 2012 *At the Puffle Party, there was a dance floor for Purple Puffles. *At the Medieval Party, the dance floor was black and white like a giant Chess board. *At the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it looked like how it looked in The Party Starts Now video. *In November 2012 during The Journey it was renovated to look the same as how it looked for the Ultimate Jam, except that instead of Dubstep, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was still there. Pins *Lantern Pin *Candy Cane Pin *Record Pin *Carrot Pin *Orange Puffle Pin *Beach Chair Pin Trivia *It has been speculated that in Morse Code, the Night Club's floor says: "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA." *It is one of the first rooms in Club penguin *It is the only building in Club Penguin that has an accessible rooftop other than the Lighthouse. *It is the only room that decorates itself when there is more Penguins in it. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room is a girl as told in The Great Puffle Switch. *Strangely in the tour it calls The Keeper of the Boiler Room a he despite it being female. *The new Night Club is exactly the same as the Night Club in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, just with different music. *In the new Night Club, the Keeper of the Boiler Room has changed it's place and there are less speakers. Gallery Outside File:Outside_NightClub.png|Outside view of the Night Club (Note the entrance can't be seen). Map icons File:Map_NightClub.png|The Night Club view in the old map. Graphical Designs Penguin 3 nightclub.PNG|The original Night Club design in Penguin Chat 3. File:Dance_Club.JPG|The oldest Night Club design. File:Night_Club1.png|The old Night Club. File:New_Night_Club.png|The current Night Club. Parties 2005 Halloween2005DanceClub|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2005. 2006 I248573287 94142 2.jpg|During the Valentine's Day Celebration 2006. Wild west nightclub.PNG|Night Club during the Western Party 2006. Summer 2006 nightclub.PNG|The Night Club during Summer Party 2006. 2007 Christmas2007club.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Coclovernightclub.jpg|Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 During Rockhopper's Arrival Party 2008.png|During Rockhopper's Arrival Party During the Medieval Party 2008.png|During the Medieval Party 2008 Water_Party_08_Night_Club.jpg|The Night Club at the Water Party 2008 Music Jam Night Club.PNG|Night Club during the Music Jam 2008 Fallfairnightclub.png|During Fall Fair 2008 Dance_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party Halloween 2008 Night Club.PNG|During Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08DanceClub.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Dance Party!2.JPG|The Night Club during the Dance-A-Thon party. Disco Fiesta.png|The Night Club during the Winter Fiesta 2009. Nightclub puffle party 2009.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009. Night Club.jpg|The Night Club during the St. Patrick's Day Party in 2009. Dance af09.png|The Night Club during the April Fool's Party 2009. Midievalnightclub.png|The "Knight" Club during the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009. fof3.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009, button untouched. fof4.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009, button touched. Ff096.png|During the The Fair 2009. Nightclub09.png|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2009. Cnc.png|The Night Club during the Christmas Party 2009. 2010 Nightclubgreen.png|The Night Club turned green after the updates in January 2010. IAPDance.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010. 2011 page12.png|The Night Club during the Puffle Party 2011 During the April Fools Party 2011.png|The Night Club during the April Fools Party 2011 During the Medieval Party 2011.png|The Night Club during the Medieval Party 2011 During the Music Jam 2011.png|The Night Club during the Music Jam 2011 During the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|The Night Club during the Island Adventure Party 2011 During The Fair 2011.png|The Night Club during The Fair 2011 During the Halloween Party 2011.png|The Night Club during the Halloween Party 2011 Card Jistu Party 2011 Dance.jpg|The Night Club During the Card-Jitsu Party During the Holiday Party 2011.png|The Night Club during the Holiday Party 2011 2012 Screenshot_671.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_1385.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 make ur mark night club 1.jpg|During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Fruit Night Club.jpg|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Nightclub.PNG|The Nightclub at the Halloween Party 2012 SWF *Night Club Music *Remix Of The Dubstep Puffle Song During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *The Normal Music It Has With No Party See also *DJ Table *Dance Lounge *DJ3K *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Cadence *Keeper of the Boiler Room *The Party Starts Now Category:Places Category:Town Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Rooms Category:The Town Center Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:Renovated Rooms